The Path of Dawn
Path of Dawn is a quest in . After discovering that the Amulet of Kings was taken by the Mythic Dawn during the assault on Weynon Priory, Jauffre wants the Hero to meet with Baurus in Imperial City to help find the location of the Amulet of Kings. Quick Walkthrough #Speak to Jauffre about the Amulet of Kings. #Find Baurus in the Imperial City. Help him defeat a Mythic Dawn assassin, which will give a mysterious book. #Track down the rest of the Mythic Dawn Commentaries. #Book Two can be found at the Arcane University. #Book Three can be found at First Edition. #Book Four requires meeting a cultist in the Imperial Sewers, with Baurus. #The books give a location where, in turn, the location of the Mythic Dawn sanctuary is revealed. Detailed Walkthrough Meet with Baurus at Luther Broad's Boarding House to get leads on the location of the Amulet of Kings. When he is first met, Baurus suspects someone is following him. Follow Baurus and the man who is spying on him. Eventually the spy must be killed. Search the spy's body to find Mythic Dawn Commentaries 1. Baurus will talk about Tar-Meena in the Arcane University, so seek her to obtain more information on the Mythic Dawn cult. Speaking to Tar-Meena The secret of this cult lies in the four commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes written by Mankar Camoran. All four copies are needed and Tar-Meena gives the Hero the second volume, Mythic Dawn Commentaries 2. The third volume, Mythic Dawn Commentaries 3, can be obtained by persuading Phintias at the First Edition bookstore to give up his only copy if his disposition with the Hero is 80 or higher. Eventually he will sell it for 100 . Wait for the original buyer, Gwinas, to question him about his interest in the cult. A cheaper option is to wait in the bookstore until Gwinas arrives to claim the book. Follow Gwinas out of the store and talk to him about the book. Ask Gwinas about the "Mythic Dawn" and tell him that he's "in way over his head". (It may be necessary to raise his disposition before starting the conversation.) Let him know that the cult is responsible for the murder of the Emperor. Gwinas will panic and give away the book, as well as a note with directions on how to meet "The Sponsor." A third option is to steal the book, it is kept in a chest near Phintias with a lock so a few lockpicks may be required. A fourth option is to kill Gwinas. Follow him from the book store, let him go to sleep in his hotel room (he lives at the Tiber Septim Hotel), pick his lock and kill him. Then take the book and the letter from the sponsor. The fourth volume, Mythic Dawn Commentaries 4, can only be obtained from the meeting with "The Sponsor." Meeting with The Sponsor Go and see Baurus once the 3rd volume is obtained. He will say 'You are a hard man to track down' no matter what. He asks the Hero to follow him into the sewers as he knows them well and he will take the lead to the Elven Gardens District, to a sewer entrance. When walking through the sewers mud crabs, rats and goblins will attack. Depending on level, Baurus can be knocked unconscious by the goblins who also are leveled, try and dispose of them quickly. Baurus heals himself outside the final room and says he will face the Sponsor alone so wait upstairs. Options *Insist on facing the Sponsor alone and Baurus goes upstairs. Once sitting down on the chair at the table the Sponsor walks in and talks about the cult. After a moment two other cult members walk in upstairs and see Baurus. A fight ensues. The first cult member has an enchanted ring on him. If Baurus lives he says he will meet at Cloud Ruler Temple. *Instead choose to go upstairs while Baurus sits across from the Sponsor. This method grants more of a "surprise attack" option, as the two guards approach. The same fight will ensue. *Choose to go upstairs while Baurus sits across from the Sponsor. Immediately after going into the room jump down and sneak in the shadows, the cultists will eventually recognize Baurus, run down, and kill him. After they do that the Sponsor just stands there, free to be pick pocketed of the book and ring. *Pick-pocket the book from the sponsor. If this is done, Baurus will call off the meeting early and both leave unharmed. If Baurus survives, the next time the Hero will see him will be at the Cloud Ruler Temple and he'll provide some training that will increase the blade skill. Deciphering the four volumes All four volumes collectively contain the clue on finding the Mythic Dawn's secret shrine. Tar-Meena will take a few days to decipher the information - "Green Emperor Way Where Tower Touches Midday Sun." Travel to Green Emperor Way and look for the Tomb of Prince Camarril. The tomb is between the exits to Talos Plaza and Temple District - it's the large circular tomb there. Between 11:45am and 12:30pm, a map will glow red on the stone. Examine it and the quest will be updated. It is a map to the Mythic Dawn's Dagon Shrine and this will begin the next quest. Journal de:Der Pfad der Morgenröte it:Il sentiero dell'alba ru:Путь Рассвета es:El camino del amanecer